geicocarinsurancefandomcom-20200216-history
Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers 51/Transcript
Transcript * (Warner Bros Pictures Inc Presents) * (Looney Tunes - A Warner Bros Cartoon in Technicolor) * (Microsoft Sam is in Hospital) * Robosoft 3 Reading: In our last episode of Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers… * Robosoft 3 Narrating: "Microsoft Sam is control Freak been thrown out Dave Mike Mary Anna Scotty Jimmy Hank Guy Beulah Abby LH Michell And LH Michelle. and then Yosemite Sam fired Microsoft Sam and thrown out. and then Foghorn Leghorn reads a Note DaveMadson Production staff give Scotty Return and then Bugs Bunny Couldn’t find Scotty and Dave and the Gang." * Bugs Bunny: Any Sign of Sam or Scotty Yet. * Harvey Zilth: I Hope not to act like a control freak. * Sidney: Will be back soon. * Mr Warner: I Hope Dave and the others Return soon, I always be here to help you. * Geraint Lewis: Then let's get things started! Roll camera! Cue shield! * (Q) * Lisa Simpson: Q Shield? * Bart Simpson: Is that a Q Shield? * Marge Simpson: Did we a Q Shield? * Homer Simpson: This is Not a Q Shield it’s WB. * (WB) * (Werner Bros.) * Johnny test: Werner Bros? * Dukey: This is Werner Brothers. * Susan Text: That Werner Brothers, * Mary Test: I Hope too. * (The WB Shield appears, but the caption reads "Wiffle Ball Pictures Inc. Presents".) * Mr Burns: Wiffle Ball, * Yzma: Maybe That’s not right. * Yosemite Sam: your right too. * Smithers: I Couldn't Have Without Sam. * (The WB Shield appears, but the caption reads "Wedding Bells Pictures Inc. Presents".) * Bugs Bunny: Wedding Bells? * Ash Ketchum: we went to the wedding with Lola. * May: Me too. * Max: Me three. * Brock: we are. * Misty: i hope. * Tracy: I work without Sam. * Dawn: Well He tried. * Iris: I Hope Sam in Hospital. * Cilan: it was me too, * Serena: Maybe will continued. * Clemont: Me too. * Bonnie: I Hope too. * Pikachu: Pika! pika! * (The WB Shield appears, but the caption reads "Wounded Birds Pictures Inc. Presents".) * Angela the Angel: Are we in casino Mr. Warner? * Mr. Warner: We Hope worry about Sam, he in Hospital. * (The WB Shield appears, but the caption reads "Wicked Beast Pictures Inc. Presents".) * Scotty: Who Got Fired? * Beulah: How did Last episode? * Microsoft Mike: Who The next Drawing. * Microsoft Mary: I agree, Mike. * Microsoft Anna: Sam been throw Scotty out, then you throw Beulah out. * Jimmy: i Work On the Bloopers * Hank: Who got Returns? * Guy: He’s Act a control freak. * Lh Michell: So How Did go. * Lh Michelle: Who needs help? * Microsoft Sam 2: I Work Here, * Davemadson: Who Needs Help. * Abby: Who Got Bloopers? * Harvey Zilth: You’re All Back! * Sidney: How Did get Fired? * Scotty: I Saw last Episode on Looney tunes Intro Bloopers 50 Golden Giraffe or sam the control freak. * Mr. Warner: Take it easy, Mr. Warner. You know you what happen to Sam. Remain calm. Uh-oh! Tantrum is coming on. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT! IF THEY CAN’T FIND MICROSOFT SAM OF HIS CONTROL-FREAK TENDENCIES, TELL HIM HE’S FIRED THAT ASSWIPE ASSWIPE ASSWIPE ASSWIPE ASSWIPE ASSWIPE ASSWIPE ASSWIPE! * BOOM! * Geraint Lewis: Are you all right, Mr. Warner? * Mr. Warner: Sorry about that tantrum, but I don’t like having control freaks around here. * God: Will Never know Without Sam. * (WB) * (Wanna Bet?) * Geraint Lewis: Very Funny! Hah hah hah! * Davemadson: Take it easy, Dave. You know you’re geraint funny. stay Cool. Uh-oh! Tantrum is coming on! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT! GERAINT LEWIS, YOU STOP MAKE A FUNNY THAT, GO TELL SCOTTY You hear Me? YOU SHYSTERS SHYSTERS SHYSTERS SHYSTERS SHYSTERS SHYSTERS SHYSTERS SHYSTERS!! * BOOM! * Scotty: Take it easy, Scotty. You know what Dave Said. Stay cool. Uh-oh! Tantrum is coming on! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT! IT’S NOT FAIR Dave, DAVE YOU MAKE KILLED YOU HEAR ME? YOU DOOFUS DOOFUS DOOFUS DOOFUS DOOFUS DOOFUS DOOFUS DOOFUS!! * BOOM! * (The WB Shield appears, but the caption reads "ROFL City Pictures Inc. Presents". Microsoft Sam in hospital) * Bugs Bunny: Sam in Hospital. * SpongeBob: he getting better. * Patrick: we’ll get he’s right, * Squidward: I Hope too. * Mr Krabs: Maybe Ahe’s in Hospital sandy. * Sandy: I hope too Mr Krabs. * Plankton: I Hope your right too. * Scotty: We will never know Mr. Warner. * Mr Warner: We’ll know it Scotty. * (The Devil and She-Devil Appears) * Theme * Geraint Lewis: Holy Schneikees! It’s the The Devil and She-Devil again! * Devil: Why did you say word “holy” in front of me? * She-Devil: You know they make our tails grow limp! * Davemadson: So what if your tails do grow limp, What did Geraint Lewis say the word “Holy Schneikees”? * Devil: We have one question? * She-Devil: Where is Microsoft Sam? * Jimmy: Are we Looking or him? * Hank: He’a in Hospital. * Guy: You're Get better. * Harvey Zilth: He will Return. * Sidney: wil he get Better. * Devil: I saw Where Sam in Hospital. * She-Devil: And he was a control freak. * Angela the Angel: How did you get here devil and She-Devil. * God: and Where Have you been. * Devil: Flattery, flattery, flattery! * She-Devil: Make another move and we shit all over davemadson and his friends! * Angela the Angel: You have your nerve, soiling devil and She-Devil. * God: Let’s send this back we’re it belong. * Devil: That's scandalous, and anyone who denies it is a liar! Shall we let them have it? * She-Devil: Let's do it! Bombs away! * ("CENSORED!" appears over the Looney Tunes rings.) * PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP * Devil: Censored What do you mean Censored. * She-Devil: Next time, Dave And his friends will get this! * Bugs Bunny: Ha! You Missed! Your Never Gets Bomb Away. * Davemadson: Bugs is right, You got Themselves insted. * Devil: Gugh! You tricked us! Eeeewww! Eeeeeeeewwwwww! * Barfing * She-Devil: Cover get me Soil! Eeeewww! Eeeeeeeewwwwww! * Barfing * Angela the Angel: You have your nerve, soiling devil and She-Devil. * God: Let’s send this back we’re it belong. * CRASH!! * Devil: Curses! Foiled again! The Almighty would have to do this to us! Ouch! * She-Devil: Oh, our aching sphincters! Owww! * Angela the Angel: I send with Bloopers Mr Warner. You may resume your video. * Mr. Warner: I Hope Sam Get better. * God: We’ll get Better, Mr Warner. * Devil: Oh sphincter! * Mr Burns: Let’s Gets Continued with looney tunes Intro * Yzma: Let’s Go. * Mr Krabs: Me too, * Yosemite Sam: Go to if. * Smithers: I’m ready * (GR) * (Grim Reaper) * Mr. Warner: Grim Reaper Pictures Inc. Presents… * Officer Flanigan: “The Harvest of the Dead.” * God: So we’re into zombie pictures now? * (WB) * (Warner Bros. Pictures Inc. Presents) * (Merrie Tunes) * Johnny test: Now What? * Dukey: Merrie Tunes? * Susan Text: It supposed to be Looney Tunes or Merrie Melodies, not Merrie Tunes. * Mary Test: Let’s Fixed it. * (WB) * (Warner Bros. Pictures Inc. Presents) * (Looney Melodies) * Bugs Bunny: Now What? * SpongeBob: Looney Melodies? * Patrick: It supposed to be Looney Tunes or Merrie Melodies, not Looney Melodies. * Squidward: lets Fixed it. * Mr Krabs: Maybe your Right. * Sandy: I hope too. * Plankton: I can fixed it. * (BW) * (Sorb Renraw Cni Serutcip Tneserp) * Bugs Bunny: What's this? * Ash Ketchum: Sorb Renraw Cni Serutcip B-W Tneserp? * May: Maybe it’s Mirrored. * Max: Will need to fix it. * Brock: We must been apart. * Misty: Lets Change it. * Tracy: I Hope we tried. * Dawn: Lets fixed the Warner Bros. Pictures Inc W-B Presents. * Iris: Let’s fix it. * Cilan: Perhaps We Will. * Serena: Let’s fixed it. * Clemont: Lets Change Back. * Bonnie: I Hope we will. * Pikachu: Pika! pika! * (The WB Shield appears, and the caption reads as normal, saying "Warner Bros. Pictures Inc. Presents". Suddenly, the Looney Tunes theme breaks down as usual and the shield explodes. The set is now destroyed.) * Bugs Bunny: Now What Happen? * Homer Simpson: The WB Shield Explode. * Marge Simpson: I hope Sam doing. * Lisa Simpson: Maybe He’s in hospital. * Bart Simpson: I Hope too. * (WB Shield goes to the upper-left) * God: The shield You supposed to Stop, Not Away. * Scotty: Sorry, * (WB Shield goes to the upper-right) * Microsoft Sam 2: Look out! Runaway shield! * Officer Flanigan: Tales of the Runaway Shield Redux. * (WB Shield goes to the lower-left) * Angela the Angel: Watch where that shield lands! * Geraint Lewis: If I catch it, do I win a prize? * (WB Shield goes to the lower-right) * CRASH! * Scotty: Eee-yowowowowowowowowowowowowow! * God: What happened, Scotty? * Scotty: That goddamned WB Shield landed on my foot again! Eee-yowowowowowowowowowowowowow! * Microsoft Anna: All Right! who Hit Scotty it’s the foot with the Shield? * Jimmy: Not Me, * Hank: Not Me, * Guy: Not Me, * Sidney: Not Me, * Harvey Zilth: Not Me, * Mr Warner: Anna, Maybe The shield Fly away. * (The WB Shield stopped) * (W drop) * (B drop) * (Shield drop) * (Set drop) * Bugs Bunny: Now what? * Lola Bunny: The whole set’s falling apart! * Porky Pig: I guess it’s one of those days. * Foghorn Leghorn: Me Two. * Wile E Coyote: Let’s take time off while they repair the damage. will Sam in hospital. * Daffy Duck: Poor Scotty, He Got Broken Leg. * Angela the Angel: Will Get Scotty to the hospital. * Robosoft 3 Reading: "Angela the Angel rush Scotty to the hospital where leg get broken and get Better. And return to studio Elmer Fudd and Yosemite Sam going out for the picnic Party. Stay Turned to this Channel for more Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers." * (Dave’s boogie Music Plays) * (That’s All Folks!) * (Looney Tunes) * (A Warner Bros. cartoon Davemadson Production) Category:GEICO Commercials Category:2013 Commercials Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Looney Tunes Ads Category:GEICO Warner Bros. ADS Category:GEICO Davemadson Productions ADS